For better or for worse?
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: Kaoru seems like he’s gone insane when the events start but what is it really about? When Hikaru can’t calm him down they know there’s something more. HikaruXKaoru, more possible parings later…
1. An assassin named Kelveu Karris

Hi, this is my first ouran high school host club fan fiction and it's about my favorite characters – the twins!!!

Summary – Kaoru seems like he's gone insane when the events start but what is it really about? When Hikaru can't calm him down they know there's something more. HikaruXKaoru, more possible parings later…

Warnings – Angst, incest, yaoi, rape lime, violence and more depressing themes… oh! And some disturbing humor!

Disclaimer – I do not own anything to do with ouran high school host club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just sitting still in lessons were too hard for the boy at this time, he stared out of the window, watching the rain slamming against the solid glass. A loud howl of powerful wind crashed against the school causing glass to rattle and doors to open and close at will. Even in the warmth of the classroom he still felt cold, frozen. Their teacher paced up and down the isles of the full class as he ranted on and on about how he lost his virginity (1) and the wonderful sounds of pleasure they had both made. Their teacher, Mr. Mac, always had a way of changing the subject from the 'lesson' to his personal life… or sex; the both were the same anyway. His personal favorite story was how Mr. Mac was once drunk and slept a cross-dressing man…

The boy's duplicate stared at him with worry. The two sat side-by-side in all lessons; some teachers said how it was just to spite them.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru whispered to his daydreaming brother. Kaoru just nodded in response. "What are you thinking about?" he continued his whispers.

"Nothing" Kaoru mumbled gently still in his land. Hikaru poked his arm,

"Come on, tell me" he whined pathetically. The next thing that Hikaru noticed was that a single splash of clear water fell and joined the small collection of salty tears on his twin's desk. "Kaoru?" he said almost as a question. The other opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the old and shrill echo of the bell which signaled them all to leave. Hikaru collected his bag as he felt a gust of air fly past him; he looked up with his shining gold eyes of concern and saw that his brother, his twin had just rushed by him almost as if he wasn't there.

Hikaru ran once he had his possessions to find Kaoru. He heard a choir of fan girls as he was running by, then he realized he had no clue which way Kaoru had gone. He approached the group of girls and interrupted their gossiping.

"Have you seen which way Kaoru went?" he asked them in a panic. They all pointed in the same direction as Hikaru darted off. He caught up with his brother just as Kaoru saw him and ran, he ran out of the school grounds. Hikaru, without thinking, ran after him almost on a discarded school bag which slowed his pace enough for him to lose sight of Kaoru. He called his twin's name to the heavens only to receive no reply.

Hikaru was sat on a sofa which belonged to the host club as he wept the tale to the others.

"Kaoru just fled? With absolutely no reason?" Tamaki summarized with surprise.

"I thought Kaoru was the one with common sense" Haruhi sighed then thinking 'then there must've been a good reason'.

Fast footsteps hastily darted through a dark labyrinth of trees. The running person stopped by a stump, possibly the only one in miles, and crouched down glaring at the insignia carved into the bark. It showed a large X with the lines filled with old, flaky blood. He stumbled to sit on the smooth surface as he threw his head back listening to the sounds of the forest as his last tears fell to the ground.

Darkness fell around the atmosphere as the jet black limo parked at the Hitachiin house, well…not a house, more of a mansion than anything. A still tear-stuck Hikaru left the limo and, looking up, his cat-like eyes widened in surprise seeing his counterpart, brother and best friend leaning against the outside wall. Hikaru ran to embrace Kaoru but stopped dead as soon as Kaoru's death glare touched him. Hikaru was standing by his twin shaking with mixed emotions as he observed his brother shivering madly. He took in his almost distraught brother's appearance, clothes torn slightly, shivering not due the cold since it's not that cold, messed up hair, scratches along his hands and arms where the sleeves are torn…

"Kaoru, what happened?" he gasped. Kaoru closed his eyes calmly as he sighed.

"I saved you" he sighed, opening one dull gold eye to his brother as Hikaru blinked in confusion.

"I'm confused, did I need saving?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, a man by the name of Kelveu Karris is an assassin planning to kill you at this point in time" the sadder of the pair explained. Hikaru eyes flickered wider for a moment. "There was a condition however," he began again, "if I met up with him then…" Kaoru faded out at the last part. Hikaru took this chance to interrogate his twin.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you report him straight away?" Hikaru rushed.

"I went to the 'meeting point'; I'm not allowed to say where. I didn't tell you because, again, I wasn't allowed, I didn't report him because whilst the police would be hunting for him he would have done his job," Kaoru seemed to grow angrier with each word as he felt fresh tear well up in his eyes. Kaoru then felt his brother's warm and comforting arms wrap around his shoulders.

_Fast footsteps hastily darted through a dark labyrinth of trees. The running person stopped by a stump, possibly the only one in miles, and crouched down glaring at the insignia carved into the bark. It showed a large X with the lines filled with old, flaky blood. He stumbled to sit on the smooth surface as he threw his head back listening to the sounds of the forest as his last tears fell to the ground. _

"_Well looks like you decided to come then" a deep voice echoed through the forest._

"_I'm alone, you can come out" Kaoru sighed. A figure stepped out from his hiding place. "So how's this meeting going to work?" he turned to ask the new man. The other smirked._

"_Like this" he darkly whispered as he pinned the younger twin to the ground hastily. Kaoru struggled to move but couldn't to save himself, literally, the older just smirked mentally mocking Kaoru's vulnerable state. _

"_What are you…?" _

"_I do what I want with your…body and you're brother will be unharmed, fair enough?" he explained sadistically. Kaoru shuddered at this suggestion. After hesitation he finally replied, "Fine" bluntly allowing the assassin to do what he will._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Reference to an English teacher in my school, Mr. Mac. Real person!

Please R&R! Hope you liked this so far!


	2. What happened and a run

I'm glad to see that I have reviews already! Good ones at that! Here's another chapter, same warnings and disclaimer and look out for another ouran fic by me soon! Sorry if there are any short chapters but I can't open Microsoft word documents so once I've started I have to finish…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru looked at the drying ground in his brother's warm embrace; Hikaru was scared and concerned for his slightly younger twin as he lifted Kaoru's chin to look into his almost identical eyes.

"Kaoru, what actually happened?" Hikaru whispered to his twin. Kaoru shook his head slightly.

"I…it was nothing…really…Hikaru" Kaoru stuttered between suppressed sobs. Hikaru leaned closer to his twin whispering in his ear.

"Just tell me when you're ready" Hikaru whispered those comforting words in Kaoru's ear as Kaoru nuzzled into Hikaru's chest gently.

Later they were both trying to get to sleep, Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's chest gently whilst being haunted by the memories he didn't want to share nor relive. Hikaru was asleep sooner than either of them had thought; Kaoru remained awake struggling to temporarily forget the violent and rough actions of the assassin. He shuddered at how close they were, how he could feel his attackers breath on his neck and his confident and strong hands bring them yet closer. No one had ever been _that_ close to him before and it brought tears back to his dulling eyes as he thought about his 'wasted' virginity. His teary amber eyes scanned Hikaru's sleeping form, 'at least he's unharmed, I hope he appreciates what I went through for him to be able to see tomorrow' Kaoru mentally hoped. His gentle still trembling hand reached to touch his brother's face as thoughts of his purity, angelic features and perfection echoed through Kaoru's bitter corrupted mind. 'No one deserves this perfection'

Stairs creaked under the slight weight of the younger Hitachiin twin as he stalked down staring at the quiet clock that read midnight. He crept into the secondary bedroom, the one on the middle floor, clutching a thin blanket and his school uniform. His uniform was laid on a weak chair as he rested on the hard, cold bed sighing and preparing for the sleepless night.

Kaoru hesitantly got out of the uncomfortable bed when he heard the shrill alarm ring from the top floor. He hadn't had a moments sleep like he had anticipated and he began to wonder what Hikaru would think when he noticed he was gone. Kaoru quickly and shakily got himself changed into his school uniform before he heard Hikaru head down stairs in, what sounded like, a fluster. Hikaru's calls echoed through the house as he stepped out from the room he'd used for the night, as he stepped out he almost walked into Hikaru who had ran towards him still in a fluster.

"Why and where did you go?" he angrily asked his trembling brother as he took in the appearance once more, Kaoru still wore the partially torn uniform. Kaoru seemed to back off almost in fear when Hikaru sounded angry; the elder's eyes widened realizing what he'd done. "Sorry, but why?" Hikaru gently said, regretting his former anger.

"I…Couldn't sleep…" he lied. Hikaru crooked his head to the right, confused about why he was lying and why he thought he wouldn't notice.

"Why are you lying to me?" Hikaru spoke through perfect lips. Kaoru mumbled something inaudible to anyone. Hikaru gestured for Kaoru to repeat that however when he didn't Hikaru began to lose his temper since it was first thing in the morning anyway. "What…did…you…say!?" he resorted to shouting which snapped Kaoru's attention back up to him. Tear began to reform again and that's when he felt like he'd snapped.

"Hikaru, I don't think you appreciate what I had to go through just to make sure you'd be safe and now you…" Kaoru began raising his voice and shaking with anger. Hikaru once again regretted his anger and began to apologize to his furious brother but Kaoru wouldn't let him. "I allowed some assassin to _rape_ me just so he wouldn't kill you!" he shouted at his twin. Those words took Hikaru by surprise as his eyes peeled wider then ever at what his twin had just told him… 'Rape?' buzzed around Hikaru's mind like a fly. "Hikaru…" his sadness regained control of Kaoru's body as he continued, "You're perfect… That's the only word I con conjure up to describe you, no one could possibly ever deserve you and especially not some…impure entity like myself" he spoke almost in tears. Hikaru, whom was distraught at his brother's words, outstretched an arm to take hold of his twin, his savior, as Kaoru pushed off Hikaru's arm as he ran in tears, followed closely by his brother, Hikaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta-da! I finished the first chapter of my new fanfiction whilst writing this one!!! The other is called 'Not normal', take a look Please R&R!


	3. Upset to the max

Sorry for delay in this update but I haven't had a lick of inspiration but now I've decided I should update these – thus I shall!!!

Warnings and disclaimer is the same as always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru was too far away from Kaoru to be able to seize his arms or even touch him but Hikaru followed non-stop in his determination to catch up to him.

"Wait, Kaoru, come back!" he yelled to his brother but Kaoru paid no attention to his brother's calls. The younger just continued to run as his tears slipped past him. The door flung open as they ran out of the mansion, Hikaru trailing and Kaoru leading hastily. "Kaoru, stop!" the elder continued to yell.

"Just leave me alone!" Kaoru cried back as he stopped his running and turned around. "Hikaru…I want you to just leave me alone, please Hikaru, for once I just…I just need to be alone!" Kaoru shouted in tears at his beloved twin as Hikaru just stared at him.

"Kaoru, I want to thank you…so much…nothing happened to me – the only reason I'm alive is because of you…please, don't be upset, I don't want to leave you alone, I just hadn't know what you had done or anything…and I wish…I wish you hadn't gone through that Kaoru…I wish I could've taken your place or anything!" Hikaru raised his tone slightly as he almost broke into tears. Kaoru stood staring at his twin as he continued.

"Hikaru…I'm happy you are thankful but…I'm glad you didn't go through it…I'm glad I was the only one who had to, if you had gone through that Hikaru…" Kaoru looked away as his tears touched the floor delicately. Hikaru walked closer to Kaoru as his eyes softened immensely.

"Kaoru…I'm sure this will be with you forever but at least it's over now" Hikaru whispered, looking to the brighter side but Kaoru just kept his head to the side, looking down. He mumbled something under his breath, Hikaru couldn't hear it, and he worried. "Kaoru…What did you say?" Hikaru asked.

"No…" the other whispered, "it's not over…" he began to sob violently again as Hikaru embraced his poor brother. Hikaru's calming hands stroked through his hair as he whispered to his twin.

"What do you mean…it's not over?" he gently cooed to his twin. Kaoru gulped as he closed his eyes and whispered back, a slight different tone in his voice.

"I mean…" he paused to breathe, "you're right Hikaru, the memories will always be there, they won't go away" he sobbed gently. Hikaru looked at his twin as he took him back inside their home.

"Why were you lying to me Kaoru, when you said the memories will always be there – that's why it's not over, that's not the truth," Hikaru spoke once inside the mansion. Kaoru looked up at him.

"I-I…I…" Kaoru fell into more tears as he stood staring at his brother, feeling sudden anger, aggression. "I was telling the truth Hikaru, why do you accuse me of lying? Do you think I would lie to you? Why would I? Hikaru…you're unbelievable!" Kaoru shouted at Hikaru, Hikaru looked at the floor – guilt taken over completely.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry" Hikaru apologized hastily.

"No! Hikaru, this time 'sorry' isn't enough!" Kaoru shouted as he stormed out of the building quickly. Hikaru stayed where he was, he'd upset his brother enough for one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry short chapter but I just wanted to hurry this onto fanfiction so enjoy!!!

Please R&R!!!!


End file.
